


sun-kissed

by alainey



Series: Old Stuff from League of Fics [13]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gardening, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey
Summary: Just as flowers are drawn to the sun, so too, perhaps, is Zyra drawn to Leona.Written for the prompt: A while back, you guys wrote a few Zyra/Leona fics, which were pretty sweet, and I think that one of you said that their first kiss tasted like sunshine? If you don't mind, could you write a fic elaborating on that?





	sun-kissed

Zyra hadn’t meant to do it - it had, in all honestly, been an accident.

But Leona was something of a compulsion for her, a drug - a living, breathing, _being_ of warmth; the embodiment of protection and growth itself. She’s addicting and nurturing in a way that Zyra doesn’t entirely understand, and at that moment - compelled by the heat radiating off the other woman’s entire being - Zyra simply couldn’t help it.

For when Zyra had laughed, Leona had laughed, and the room had lit up and then Zyra - all thoughts of dirty hands and half potted plants forgotten in a single instant - couldn’t have stopped herself from leaning forward even if she’d tried.

The kiss had been short and light, barely even a brush of the lips. But when Zyra snaps her head back, stunned by the sudden realization of what she had unconsciously done, her cheeks are flushed a beautiful shade of red.

“Like sunlight,” Zyra breathes out, her eyes wide, and then Leona blushes too, her lips forming a small ‘o’ of surprise. There’s a heavy moment when Zyra’s half convinced she might sink back into the ground before suddenly, all bright light and unexpected sunshine, Leona begins to laugh again - even lighter and happier than she’d been laughing before.

The light in the greenhouse is soft and warm as it streams through the windows, and Zyra smiles, grounded and content, before looking down at the seedling in her hands with her own flushed, embarrassed delight.

Just as flowers are drawn to the sun, so too, perhaps, is she drawn to Leona.

But Zyra doesn’t really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so out of character, but I still love how pure it is lol.
> 
> Crossposted from leagueoffics, I wrote this back in 2015. Find me [here](https://twitter.com/alainey_lee) on twitter!


End file.
